


Bet's On

by secondhandact



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dave gets called a slut a lot, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Rose likes being in control, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roxy kisses everybody, who doesn't like Rose being in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/pseuds/secondhandact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the best way to make Dave strife his hardest is to promise that he'll get fucked afterwards, and it's a bonus if he's told his brother's going to get to watch.</p><p>Of course, his sister's going to be doing the fucking. That's how this works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet's On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komori/gifts).



When Rose gets home, final missing member of the wayward ~~fucktangle~~ rectangle that makes up the Strilonde siblings, Dave and Dirk are already balls deep in a strife with no signs of tapping out any time soon.

Roxy’s sunbathing not too far away from them, set up with a towel and her laptop and everything, and she shades her eyes with a hand and waves her sister over. Rose sets her bag down carefully, and, as usual, Roxy snatches it right back up again and starts to rifle through it.

Rose tucks her legs underneath her and settles her skirt, then holds out a hand until Roxy drops a crochet hook and her latest creation into it. “How long have they been going at it like this?”

The answer is an overdramatic sigh. “Too long, Rosey. You might be my saving grace. I told ‘em half an hour ago I was gonna go get drunk by myself and all I got was that.” She points off the the left, where a katana’s been flung- or, knowing her ridiculous siblings, stabbed like the slab of asphalt was some sick sacrifice - and embedded in the crack between two slabs of cement.

“Well, if they’re going to behave like neanderthals, why don’t we make it interesting?”

Roxy’s eyes gleam. “How d’ya mean?”

Rose smiles, busying herself about her yarnwork. “I would be willing to bet that mine will beat yours.”

This prompts a burst of laughter from her sister, and she glances at the boys, swords clashing not a dozen yards away. “Davey? Beat Dirk? You’re _on._ ”

“So I am.” Rose smiles as Roxy sets down her bag, her needles clicking away. She has much faith in her brother’s abilities. The strife doesn’t warrant much attention, though, and she and Roxy begin idly gossiping about Roxy’s work and the assholes that she has to deal with on a daily basis.

Roxy is, in fact, in the middle of an animated story when they are rudely interrupted. “I’m tellin’ you, this guy doesn’t have any business touchin’ a--”

Dave’s skull cracks against the pavement an inch from her foot, and Roxy lets out a startled curse. Dirk’s sword is already cutting into the skin of Dave’s throat, but aside from that, once the dust settles, they don’t move. It doesn’t even look like they’re breathing.

Rose’s hand on Dirk’s katana breaks the spell, and Dave rolls away the second it’s up, chest heaving with all the breath he’d held the need for. She allows him his moment, then releases Dirk’s blade in favor of a possessive hand on the back of Dave’s neck. He tenses up all over again.

His nose is broken, she can see. Halfway down the bridge jumps to the left and turns into blood and livid bruises. His mouth puts a pale gash in the river of red to his chin, but his teeth are still red when he grins garishly, and her gaze stays fixed on them behind his lips when he mouths a ghastly greeting.

“David,” she says, instead of pandering to his charade, and his eyes set in seriousness and her hand tightens at the nape of his neck. “That’s _my_ bet you’re embarrassing. Need I elaborate on my displeasure?”

He shakes his head slightly. Roxy looks like she’s wandered into a candy store with a million dollars to spare, and Rose knows she’s going to be holding this above her brother’s head for months. (She keeps her laughter silent. Better if it's saved for later.)

 

Dirk shifts behind Dave, the tip of his sword dragging a metallic scrape against the ground, and Rose looks over them again- takes in, this time, the obvious bulges in both of their pants, the bitten red of Dave’s lips and the soft purple shadows on Dirk’s throat- Clearly there’s a method much more satisfying than fear to inspire them both.

She cups his chin delicately and leans down until their eyes are level and her lips brush his with every word she speaks. Her voice is barely above a murmur. “If you can land something visible on Dirk, I’ll fuck you while he watches.”

Dave’s eyes brighten, his smile hard and fierce. “Don’t make promises you won’t keep.” With that, he launches himself with new fervor at his twin, and Rose returns to Roxy’s side.

It’s clear she was right - it takes less than five minutes before there’s a new pair of scars on Dirk Strider, and he cups the one at his side with a curse, blood welling past his fingers. “ _Asshole_ ,” he breathes, before reaching out to catch Dave’s hair and yank him roughly into a forceful kiss.

Roxy sits up, watching them intently. “Is it gonna be that sorta day?” She wonders, and Rose smiles once more.

“It seems so, Rox. Be a dear and gather our things, won’t you?” Unfolding her legs, Rose stretches, moving towards the boys and pushing gently at their shoulders. “Not here, boys. Inside.”

It isn’t immediately clear how the two of them make it into the house without tearing their clothes off. Not that this is unusual. Once Dirk and Dave start, neither hell nor high water can pry them apart, and Rose guides them all the way to the master bedroom and the massive bed within while Roxy dumps their belongings beside the front door. With the Striders, everything is a battle, and fucking is no different. Already, they’re obviously wrestling for domination. 

No matter. “Roxy, will you go gather our playthings?”

Roxy salutes and scampers away, and Rose she clears her throat. “Boys?”

Immediately, they fall still. Rose has that affect. She eases onto the bed where they’re at war and threads her fingers affectionately through Dave’s hair. Then she curls her fingers into a fist, pulling hard enough to force a whine out of him - and more than hard enough to pull him away from Dirk. “Now, now- I’d think you were trying to get off before I get to have you, if I didn’t know better.”

Dirk looks up at her for the first time since she’d arrived, and his eyes express everything the rest of him doesn’t. “You want me to lay him out for you?”

“No,” she says after a pensive second. She pats the bed between her thighs instead, and spreads then further. “Come here, Dave. Use your mouth.” There’s only a half-second between the command and his obedience, and Rose gasps her approval when he dives right in, pressing the crotch of her lacy panties up into her with the tip of his tongue and licking relentlessly until the cotton fabric is soaked through with saliva and her own satisfaction.

It takes a second for her brain to stop skipping after the initial burst of pleasure subsides. Roxy’s returned from the closet with her arms laden with various toys, which she dumps unceremoniously onto the bed, and Dirk puts a bottle of lube to use immediately, wriggling out of his pants and stripping away Dave’s. Even with Dirk’s fingers working at his backside, Dave’s head remains buried dutifully between Rose’s legs. Her sister drops a few foil-wrapped condoms on Dave’s back, then leans in to kiss her over his head, hands already making quick work of her skirt and what’s left of her underclothes.

“Jeezus, Rosey,” she says after a second, lacing her fingers through Rose’s on the bed. “Couldn’t wait for a gal to catch up?”

Dave’s tongue works tantalizingly close to her clit and then goes still for a teasing second, and it’s all the pause she needs to grab his hair and pull him down on her the way she wants. “I’m sure Dave can’t wait to have you join in, dear sister. He’s such an eager slut, you know.” 

His tongue slows on her. Her initial response is to pull more insistently at his hair - did he somehow misunderstand the clear order to continue?- but then she remembers his nose is broken, which prompts her to hold him deliberately between her legs until he’s actually tapping her thigh before letting him go. The resulting gasps for breath from his strained lungs are needy enough to send a spike of want through her, and she turns to Roxy, finally catching her sister with a hot open-mouthed kiss that only fuels her lust. 

The minute his breath is caught he resumes his attentions with ardent fervor, and Rose’s breath hitches when he groans, sending vibrations dancing through her. Dirk’s working two fingers into him- it seems impatient at first, until Rose remembers that they’ve been waiting for this since they first started strifing (and Dave, bless his depraved soul, would be on enough pins and needles already just from the amount of pain he’s in), and they’re both probably aching by now. 

Rose slips her free hand between Roxy’s legs, finding her clit and rubbing gently at it as she kisses her. “You gonna keep him down there all day, Rosey?” She finally asks, and Dirk grins at her.

“I wouldn’t mind if she did.” He’s hard, stroking himself with one hand while fingerfucking Dave with the other. 

Rose finally releases Dave’s head, and he looks up at her, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. “Someone here has to fuck a lady,” Dave says, and both Rose and Roxy laugh.

“If anyone does, it isn’t going to be you, David,” Rose responds, sitting up on her knees. “Roxy, be a dear and help me lace up my strapon, would you?”

Roxy’s quick to obey, though the length of time it takes her to get the straps up over Rose’s hips is obviously prolonged by the fact that the two sisters are enjoying kissing just as much as the twin boys had been not too long ago, and Roxy tugs Rose’s panties the rest of the way off before cinching the harness the rest of the way in place. 

By this point, Dave’s clearly no longer worried about who is fucking who, because Dirk’s got three fingers buried in him and he’s grinding himself desperately against the bed, groaning. Rose takes her time lubing up the strapon, and then she’s nudging Dirk out of the way. “I promised you would watch,” she reminds him.

“If by ‘watch’ you mean ‘fuck his mouth, then I’m all for it,” Dirk replies, and Roxy giggles. Once Rose is settled behind Dave, she presses herself against her sister, her hands resting on Rose’s breasts as she eases her cock into Dave. He doesn’t get any graciousness from her, not this time - she thrusts roughly into him, prompting a groan that is swiftly muffled by Dirk’s cock being shoved into his mouth. 

It doesn’t take long before all three of them are gasping; though Rose’s sounds are mostly in response to Roxy’s attention to her nipples, and her sounds are muffled by her lips on her sister’s. It isn’t until Dave’s head lifts and he’s whimpering about how close he is that she finally gives him some respite, and Dirk growls his frustration. “ _Dammit,_ Rose--”

“Did I say _you_ were done, dearest Dirk? No.” She pulls her dick out of Dave, giving him a shove so that he collapses on the bed. “He’s all yours.”

Roxy moves to undo the buckles of the strap-on without having to be told as Dirk yanks Dave onto his back, landing a solid slap across his face that sends him reeling. Roxy laughs as Dave moans - the boy has always liked it rough, and Dirk has always liked delivering it - and he growls as he buries himself inside Dave. 

Rose, meanwhile, is finally pushing Roxy down, to take her pleasure between her legs, and she laps at her soft folds, finding her clit and suckling eagerly at it until she sighs. When Rose starts using her fingers as well, Roxy moans, riding her hips up against Rose’s mouth, and Rose would have kept going until she had her sister screaming, except Dirk’s already groaning, and Rose is fairly sure that she didn’t give _anyone_ permission to get off. Not yet.

She lifts her head (Roxy whines, but she slides another finger into her, which hushes her up nicely.) “Are you _really_ going to spend yourself so quickly and not give us the satisfaction of torturing him a little longer?”

Dirk pauses, chest heaving. Dave, for what it’s worth, is an obvious mess - his cock is red and swollen with need (and also possibly from Dirk slapping it; the boy was rough in all sorts of fun ways) and there’s tears streaking his cheeks. “I’m going to ruin him,” he informs Rose, who smiles. 

“I think that’s exactly what I want you to do.” She snaps her fingers at Dave, who looks up at her desperately. “Come here, slut.” 

He crawls over to her on hands and knees, and she withdraws her hand from Roxy, shoving Dave’s face between Roxy’s legs. Roxy’s hands are immediately in his hair, her hips thrusting up against his mouth, and Rose gives his ass a swat, groping for one of the larger dildos on the bed and guiding it into Dave. “Make her scream,” she murmurs, “And I will consider letting you have yours.”

Dave doesn’t answer; instead, he redoubles his efforts. Dirk presses himself against Rose’s back, holding her gently as Dave works Roxy over, and it isn’t until Rose starts fucking Dave with the dildo she’s got inside him that Roxy finally screams, clutching at Dave’s head and bucking roughly against his mouth. When she collapses, Rose pulls the rubber toy from Dave, tugging him up so that she can kiss him and taste her sister’s satisfaction on his mouth. “Dirk’s been watching you the whole time,” she whispers against his lips.

“Does he like what he’s seen?” Dave responds breathlessly, his voice laced with need. Rose reclines, looking up at the man who has her in his arms. 

“I don’t know. Did you?”

“I’m going to _ruin_ him,” he repeats. The kiss he presses to Rose’s forehead is surprisingly gentle, considering the tension humming through him.

“Please,” Dave breathes, and Rose smirks. Begging is always the best way to please her, and she reaches for Roxy, tugging at her sister until she’s in her lap. Roxy smiles and turns her face against Rose’s thigh, kissing her skin gently. 

“Don’t cum until he does,” she finally says, looking him in the eye like he needs it to know how serious she is. Dirk has him on his back with his legs spread almost before she’s finished speaking, and Dave crushes their mouths together the moment he can reach, pulling his brother’s hips flush to his with two handfuls of ass. Dirk’s beyond the point of needy- he leaves long red trails where his nails catch on Dave’s skin in his haste, a series of paths that all lead to a hand wrapped around both of their cocks, frotting against Dave between his lube-slick fingers.

“Still a brat,” she hears Dirk say, words snuck between kisses and short moans. Only her brothers could keep an argument alive while they had sex. Dave doesn’t bother responding- just puts more effort into working his hips, aims to make Dirk speechless, if not breathless. It works for a second- Dirk throws his head back, shudders running through his body- then his fingers close around Dave’s throat threateningly, and both of them moan together.

Roxy rolls over and presses her face between her legs, but Rose guides her up, motioning at the double-ended dildo that lays unused not a foot away. It doesn’t take long at all for their hips to be pressing together, and Roxy rides her like a queen, thrusting down against her until they’re both moaning aloud. 

Dave’s head hits the mattress beside her, because Dirk is clearly having no more of this torturous teasing, and Rose cranes to kiss her brother as Dirk sinks his cock into him, and he’s groaning against her lips, his body jolted with each rough thrust. Rose sneaks a hand between her legs (Roxy’s already got one between hers) and she sucks on Dave’s lips while she works herself and Dirk works him. 

Dirk’s close. She can tell by the rough staccato of his hips slamming against Dave’s. The fact that Dave hasn’t cum yet is a testament to how obedient he is, because he’s clearly lost, his mouth half-open and barely responding to her kisses, wanton moans escaping him with every rock of his body against the bed. Rose wraps her free hand around Dave’s cock and begins pumping it with rough, sloppy strokes, and he rides up into her hands in response. She’s so close she can taste it, and Roxy’s already whimpering above her. 

“Fuck, I’m--” and then Dirk isn’t saying anything else, because he’s digging his fingers into Dave’s hips and groaning, hammering himself against his brother. 

This is all Rose was waiting for. She presses one more breathless kiss to Dave’s lips and whispers, “Come for me.”

Dave doesn’t respond in words, instead jerking up into her hand, his hands twisting in the sheets as he spends himself in her palm. Above her, Roxy is riding out the last waves of her orgasm, and as she shudders through the last of it, she bends over Rose, blonde hair dusting Rose’s cheeks as she kisses her, her fingers finding out Rose’s slit and massaging her clit as she begins grinding the dildo deep inside her, free hand squeezing at Rose’s breast. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Roxy purrs against Rose’s lips, and Rose responds by bucking up against her twin, who rides roughly down against her, slamming their hips again once, twice, three times, and Rose finally gives in, clutching desperately at Roxy’s hips as pleasure washes over her, making her vision go black and letting her see stars.

It’s Dirk that regains his strength first, and he’s the one who brings the towels and then scoops up his still-trembling brother, whisking him away to shower. Rose only smiles, turning to snuggle a little closer to Roxy, who has collapsed beside her. Showers can wait until after a nap, and besides, the boys are going to use all the hot water, anyway. They always do.


End file.
